


Not LowTier

by LordSexington



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSexington/pseuds/LordSexington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has been watching Greg for awhile now, waiting for the right time and tonight's the night. It's time for Mycroft to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not LowTier

**Author's Note:**

> Generic Warning: I do not own these characters and make no profit from these stories. These Characters belong originally to Arthur Conan Doyle and this particular adaptation belongs to Steven Moffat and the lovely and extremely attractive Mark Gatiss…no seriously I love him.
> 
> This was written for a prompt: "Now, tonight, again, let's party freely, together with the low-tier members from Hell. What will be degraded at the bay of this banquet, is found within the atrocity and savagery among us, so pure and clean that it is wicked.
> 
> After giving this a little read through would you guys please just tell me if I should continue or not? Do you guys want to see the smut or should I leave it as it is? Let me know!

Gregory Lestrade was walking home from his favorite pub, he had just parted ways with John, and I know all of this because I was watching. I'm always watching.

Of course, he doesn't know this, not that I blame him, he's a sly human and he has better observation skills than most, but he's no match for me, not for what I am.

I'm keeping up with his slightly stumbling pace easily and it's leaving my mind free to wander. It chooses to wander in the direction of what lies ahead for us tonight, us being Gregory and I.

I don't wonder why I call him Gregory in my mind, though I know all the others even my brother call him either Greg or Lestrade. I like the way Gregory sounds, the way it feels as it rolls off my tongue.

He's turning a corner now, taking a short cut through a back alley, that works just fine for me, makes what I'm about to do easier in fact. I slip around the corner after him, grinning to myself as I scuff my shoes lightly on purpose; I want him to hear me, to know what's coming.

I smell his fear before he himself is aware of it and I rush toward him quickly, being sure to make noise for him to hear. His fear skyrockets, the booze having impaired his thought process and made him largely susceptible to paranoia, I want to taste his fear on my tongue.

His muscles flex and he moves to turn around, I'm already gone, leaving only my cackling laugh floating in the night air surrounding him. He looks around, but can't spot me watching from the rooftops, though I know my red eyes are glowing in the darkness.

"Gregory," I whisper my voice ricocheting from the walls of the deserted alley.

He looks around quickly, scared; before he straightens and calmly asks, "Who's there?"

I cackle again, I knew there was a reason I had picked this human, so brave. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, wouldn't you agree?

His scent is sharper now, still with the familiar twist of fear, but now buried under a metallic scent, I suppose this is what bravery smells of, I dislike it, and the scent is burning my nose. Fear smells much more... delicious.

Gregory looks around again, "Answer me," he demands, "Tell me what you want!"

My eyes sharpen taking in the sight of Gregory standing in this alleyway full of righteous fury, all directed to his unseen attacker, all directed at me.

I like it, this rough and tumble side of Gregory, I want to see more, I want him to fight me more, and just like that, my decision has been made.

I drop down from the top of the building landing crouched in front of Gregory. He steps back as I rise from my crouching position, quickly my form towers above his. His eyes are open wide and his mouth slack with fear when I shoot a glance his way.

My mouth curves into a grin at his in-taken breath when he sees my eyes for the first time, most humans react in a similar way. I take a step toward him and he takes another back, my grin grows.

"Come now Inspector, you did ask who was there, I'm simply answering, I was there and now I'm here," I say pointing at the spot I'm currently standing and eyeing Gregory's body, scanning him up and down, taking in his features. He seems to be of a strong build for a human, which is always good, wouldn't want to break him too soon.

Gregory stands completely still, it seems to be some form of base instinct kicking in. The prey freezes in front of his predator hoping that if he stays still long enough the creature will grow bored and leave, the only issues with his baser logic is, I can make him move and I've been studying Gregory for weeks and have yet to get bored.

I take another measured step forward and he instinctually backs away from me, my grin grows I knew I could make him move. I love this game; the one Gregory doesn't realize he's playing. My eyes narrow into slits as I take in the sight of him. His muscles are tensing, his fight or flight response is kicking in and I note with a twinge of disappointment that he seems to have chosen flight.

I'll have to grab him when he begins to run; it seems our game will be cut short and by none other than Gregory himself. How rude, here I am just wanting to have a little fun and he's spitting my request back in my face.

A growl rises from my chest and takes residence in the back of my throat, playing out a low rumble from deep inside me.

Gregory's eyes widen and he begins to move turning his body to run away.

"Stop," I command putting a large amount of my will behind the order.

I admit I am a bit surprised when he doesn't stop, but it quickly gives way to a larger amount of disappointment as he turns and begins to run toward the mouth of the alley. I let out a sigh; running is such a pedestrian reaction and a boringly simple plan to terminate.

Using my enhanced speed I beat Gregory to the mouth of the alley. I stand in his path and cross my arms, he doesn't notice me until it's too late and he's ran straight into me bouncing off of my unyielding body and hitting the ground. I chuckle at the huff of air that leaves his lungs when he does and he stares up at me in a daze for a few moments.

My opinion of him is immediately restored from the disappointment of his blatantly human reaction of running when he jumps up from his position on the ground and attempts to attack me. He comes at me straight on and using his foot to deliver a kick to my abdomen that would have left a human gasping, on me it is merely a slight annoyance.

He doesn't stop when I stand unaffected from his kick and draws his arm back hurling his fist in my direction. I catch the offending hand in my stronger grip and tighten while bending his wrist until he is gasping in pain and submitting to me, legs sinking to the ground as I force him to kneel before me.

"That's a good boy," I praise, my lips twisted in a poor attempt of a smile.

"Fuck you," he gasps and I throw my head back in a malicious laugh.

"Look at yourself," I command my laugh growing into a grin, "on your knees in a back alley, submitting to a stranger who is clearly stronger than you and still you have the nerve to give me lip, ah Inspector I knew I had a reason for picking you."

I'm pleased, too pleased for more than a few words to him at the moment; I pull him to me and press a gentle kiss to the side of his face.

"Don't touch me," he growls and I press another kiss to his face just to get under his skin.

"Or what?" I ask, my voice dropping down low into the deep rumble that more resembled a demon's voice than a human's.

"You keep calling me Inspector so you know what I do, people will look for me and when they find me they'll get you too and we'll nail your arse to the wall," Gregory threatens, struggling against my grip on his wrist.

I laugh softly and dip my tongue out to curl under his chin as I lick upwards, "Yes I do know what you do Gregory and yes I know people will be looking for you, but I also know two other things. The first is that your Scotland Yard Detectives will never find you," I began and my voice bottoms out on never, "but also that in the event that they do manage to somehow find you, they won't make it far enough to do anything about it."

I smile pleasantly bringing my face close to Gregory's as I deliver this news and slipping my tongue out to lick his lips. I hum when I taste his lips for the first time and my eyes close as I commit his flavor to memory.

"Delicious," I whisper as my eyes come open and I lick my lips getting the last of his flavor from around my mouth, my lips quirk into a real smile as I take in his eyes, glistening with fear and pupils blown wide with adrenaline and lust.

I drag my nails over his wrist and he shudders. I smile at that, perfectly responsive. I shove him backwards until I've managed to press him hard against a wall and I grin at his increased heart rate, not all of it from fear. Stroking my free hand down his face I cup his cheek almost gently before catching his chin in a bruising grip and holding his head still as I bring my head down to meet his mouth with mine. I kiss him roughly, hardly leaving time for him to drag in breaths; my tongue pushes between his lips and thrusts into his mouth plundering it for all its hidden treasures.

Gregory moans and begins to relax into my grip and I press him harder against the wall bringing my leg forward to press between his to rub at his evident arousal. Bringing his hands above his head I press Gregory's hands hard against the wall trying to convey that I wanted him to keep them there, he seems to get the message and I pull back from kissing him to peer down at him. I take in his appearance and grin; never had I appreciated the term disheveled so much. His lips are red and swollen, his silver hair a mess, a high blush spread over his cheeks, and his eyes a beautiful mixture of fear and lust swirling in their brown depths.

His mind seems lost to the haze of lust shooting through his body, but when I grin at him his gaze locks on my sharp incisors and he shakes himself free of my fog.

"No," he whispers, eyes widened in horror as he shakes him head back and forth.

"Yes," I growl, slightly angered that he had once again thrown off my influence.

He presses himself back into the wall behind him, trying to shrink away from me, but I just press closer pushing my hips forward forcing him to feel my arousal against his stomach. His eyes close and his mouth twists as a horrified whimper slips from his lips. He turns his head to the side to avoid my gaze and I take the opportunity to bend my head and lick the muscles standing out under the skin of his neck. I watch his mouth fall open and release an anguished sob before I watch it tighten with resolve and he turns angry burning eyes in my direction.

"Get off," he growls and I can't help but smile when he attempts to shove me away.

"Make me," I tease, knowing full well that he can't, that it would take the full force of a human army to make me budge an inch and that still wouldn't be enough to stop me from taking Gregory, he's what I want and what I want I make sure I get, end of story.

He opens his mouth to say something, but he freezes when he hears the sound I have been hearing for a full two minutes already. It's a small group of humans and they're making their way down the pavement near the alley's entrance and I can see in Gregory's eyes that he's about to call out to them.

"Do it and they all die," I whisper quickly and when he meets my eyes with his I make sure he can tell that I mean it.

He closes his mouth and his jaw clenches before he nods once. Gregory's sacrifice is proved to be in vain when I pick up on the sound of the humans turning into the alley. I tense and move, turning my body around pressing my back to Gregory's front to cover him while I calculate how best to end each of these human's lives quickly so I can get back to Gregory.

He seems to sense what I'm about to do because he makes a distressed sound in the back of his throat and wraps his arms around me pulling me back against him.

"No, please," he pleads in a whisper and I smile, I picked such a compassionate human, sadly this I cannot give him.

I turn my head to look back at Gregory and shake my head no when he meets my eyes and he swallows visibly before pulling himself straighter and meeting my eyes unflinchingly.

"If you let them live I'll do whatever you want and I won't fight you anymore," he whispers quickly as his eyes dart to the humans stumbling slowly down the alley and talking loud enough that they couldn't possibly hear him.

I consider the offer for all of ten seconds before nodding; I twist back around and pick Gregory up directing him on where to place his limbs. When Gregory is appropriately wrapped around me I feel myself give him a lopsided smirk and laugh silently as he draws in a startled breath when one of my large canines slips from my mouth.

"Hold on tight," I instruct him in a whisper before tensing my legs and pushing up from the ground launching myself up from the pavement and landing on the top of the building just as the small human group pass the spot we had just vacated. Gregory's muscles are straining and he's holding onto me in a grip that would probably break the bones of a human. His face is buried against my neck and his teeth are sunk into my flesh as his mouth moves in a silent scream.

"There's more you know, it's a bit of a fly to where we're going," I whisper tightening my grip on Gregory as I move to the edge of the building's roof.

"Can't we just take a cab," I hear him whisper in a small voice and I chuckle as he trembles slightly.

"No," I answer in a sober tone before my wings break from beneath my skin and through the back of my suit.

Gregory lets out a high keening whimper and I feel hot tears on my neck as I glide through the air toward the warehouse district of London.

Arriving at the warehouse I want I fly through a high broken window and land with only a soft thud to give away our presence. I place Gregory down gently and he quickly scrambles away, tripping over his own shaky legs and landing on his arse with a soft oof.

He stands and I step forward towards him, his eyes widen in fear, but I hold up my hand to stop him before he starts to move away.

"You said you'd do what I want, no more fighting me remember," I remind him softly taking another step forward.

Gregory's eyes narrow and suddenly he looks like he thinks he's managed to beat me, like he could have pulled something, done something that I managed to miss.

Gregory laughed and asked incredulously, "You didn't actually believe that did you? I just wanted to save those people; I'm still going to fight you as hard as I can until I get out of here."

Gregory finished and I felt a sigh leave my lungs, "I was hoping you weren't lying when you said that in the alley, but I chose to believe you. I was hoping to make this easier on you."

Gregory floundered for a second before pulling out his mobile from his pocket flipping it open and darting toward the side of the warehouse in a direction that I knew full well lead to my little surprise for Gregory.

I sniff for Gregory's scent and flap my wings once taking to the air to follow after him. I hear him before I see him and keeping silent I land on the storage shelf above him, he's panting and hasn't detected me yet and that makes me smile happily down at him. My nails grow to allow me to grip to wood of the shelves as a climb down; silently I lower myself until I'm next to Gregory's ear. I let lose an unneeded breath in his ear and watch him stiffen.

"I hope you're worth all this chasing you're forcing me to do," I whisper in his ear and meet his terrified eyes with a sardonic smirk, "if not I suppose I'll just have to kill you," I finish happily though I know he'll be perfect, I can tell that he's exactly what I've been looking for.

"Why me," he asks as he goes to his knees on the floor and places his hands on his head while he breathes deeply.

I spot the mobile still clutched in his hands and I dart forward grabbing his phone and crushing it in my grip before moving a step back and dropping the offending object to the floor of the warehouse before I even consider the question he's asked.

I shrug, I don't actually know the answer, I only know that it has to be him, he's the one I need to possess wholly body, mind, and soul. I don't tell him this and he doesn't look up to watch me shrug so the next thing he is aware of me doing is grabbing him around the waist and carrying him one armed down the row of selves until we reach the end and we come through a door that leads to a makeshift bedroom. He swallows audibly when I sit him down on his feet in the room.

I look around admiring my handy work; I managed to find a sizeable bed and mattress to place in the room and I've placed candles on much of the available surfaces in the room, it's then that I remember that Gregory is human and the warehouse is dark. He can't see any of the room, can't take in the deep red of the duvet or the black satin of the sheets, to him I've just placed him in another dark room. I wave my hand and the candles spring to life and he blinks turning around to look at each point of the room.

"Wow," he manages and I think that's pretty good for all that's happened to him tonight and all that he knows is to come. .


End file.
